


Post-Heat Check-Up

by Pervert_L



Series: Taking Care of the Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Melissa McCall, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Extremely Underage, F/M, Intersex?, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: After his first heat, Melissa and John take Stiles to the omegologist for a check-up.Takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of I'll Take Care of You.





	Post-Heat Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be chapter 15 of ITCoY, but I figured that a sudden shift in POV to a character that will probably only ever appear in one chapter didn't make much sense, so now it's an extra.

Stiles Stilinski was the youngest patient Talia had ever had. He was an adorable little morsel with big amber eyes, and from the moment he entered the room she knew that her self-control would be challenged. She had years of experience blocking her reactions to the omegas she treated, but she had the feeling that this time she would count herself lucky if she managed to keep her cock in check until after her newest patient had left.

"Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa," Talia greeted the two adults accompanying the omega. "And you must be Stiles."

The boy nodded at that, shyly peeking from behind nurse McCall. Based on his scent he was barely out of his first heat, so it made sense that he would be reluctant to interact with an alpha he had never met before.

"I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Dr. Hale, but you can call me Talia if you want to. I am an omegologist, which means I take care of omegas and their health, and any issues they might have because of being omegas. You just went through your first heat, so we should do a check-up to make sure that everything is fine and working as it should."

"We're staying with him," warned the sheriff in a gruff tone.

"Of course. I would never ask you to leave when your presence is clearly beneficial to my patient."

She understood that the man's protective instincts were on overdrive right now, and the prospect of an unknown alpha examining his son intimately only made it worse. There was a reason most alpha omegologists never saw much success in their chosen field.

"In fact," Talia continued, "would you mind assisting me, Melissa? I'm sure Stiles would be more comfortable if you played nurse for the day."

"Well, I don't know if I should. I have never played nurse before," joked the other woman.

"I'm sure you'll manage. Stiles, would you sit on the examination table and take of your shirt, please?"

Melissa had to help the omega up onto the table, and Talia had a vague thought about booster steps before Stiles' bare chest claimed all her attention.

The boy's nipples were dark and firm, the whole area around them puffy and reddened as if someone had spent hours sucking on them. She had seen this before in lactating patients, but it had never felt quite as erotic as it did on a child who still looked far too young to have presented.

Talia began a basic exam, since she knew that the familiarity of the routine helped calm down most of her patients and establish trust between them. It would also have the added benefit of relaxing the sheriff, who surely had gone through more than enough physicals himself to realize that everything she did was above board.

By the time she was checking Stiles' heart and lungs, Talia felt that the mood in the room had loosened up enough for her to test the limits a bit. She let them know that everything seemed fine and, while removing the stethoscope from the boy's chest, she let one of her knuckles rub against his nipple.

The omega gasped and tensed, but Talia noticed that he instinctively pushed his chest forward. His father stepped closer and squared his shoulders before realizing that there was no threat to his son.

"Did that hurt?" asked Dr. Hale pretending to be oblivious to anything other than her patient's possible discomfort. "It's common for your nipples to be sensitive during and around your heat, but yours seem slightly red and inflamed."

Talia placed both of her hands on the side of Stiles' ribs and bent closer before gently examining his chest with her thumbs. She began at a safe distance from the nipples, were the skin looked milky white and untouched, and slowly spiraled until reaching the protruding nubs.

"Does that hurt?"

"No. It's just a little- Ah!"

"Sensitive?" suggested Talia innocently while flicking her thumbs again. "I have a gel that will help with that, give me a moment."

The air was filling with the scent of aroused omega, and the doctor wondered how far she could take it before Sheriff Stilinski said anything about it. It was obvious that Melissa, who was petting the boy's head and shoulders and throwing amused smirks her way, wouldn't be the one to interrupt her.

Talia fetched a sample tube of aloe gel and returned to the table before cracking it open and squirting out a glob of it on her fingers. It was a pity that she couldn't do this without the gloves, but at least this way nobody could accuse her of trying to mark an omega with her scent.

Stiles gasped again and pulled back at the first touch of the cold gel, but almost immediately pushed back forward onto Talia's hands and started rubbing his bottom against the table.

"That's it. It feels good, doesn't it?"

Talia kept rubbing the boy's tits, enjoying the sounds he made and the deepening scent of his arousal. It was taking all of her control not to release pheromones herself, and she thanked the Moon that werewolf alphas could hide their scent.

She continued her massage until the gel was gone, and although she wished she could drop the pretense and keep playing with those tempting nipples, she decided to move on with the examination.

"For this next bit I'm going to need you completely naked, okay?"

Stiles nodded dazedly and immediately lied down on the table so he could pull his pants and underwear down. A fresh waft of omega smell reached Talia's nose, and she had to take a moment and focus on keeping her cock down.

Melissa had to help the boy take off his shoes and remove his clothing, but once that was done there was nothing stopping Talia from the best part of the examination.

"Lay down by the end of the table and rest your feet on the stirrups, please."

Stiles obeyed her instructions as best as he could, but the size of the table meant that he ended up with half of his butt hanging over the edge and his legs spread amazingly wide. He was as open as he could be. His little penis, his wet vulva, and even his anus were on display for her.

Talia froze at the first whiff of alpha arousal, but after a mental check she realized that it didn't come from her. She might have been on the edge of losing control, but she wasn't quite there yet. Unlike the sheriff.

She couldn't contain the smile as she sat on the stool by the end of the examination table. She was starting to get the picture of Stiles' first heat and she definitely approved. Most wolf packs didn't bother with suppressants or heat clinics, instead taking care of their own omegas themselves.

"Everything looks good down here," announced Talia. "Some mild swelling and redness, but that's to be expected after a good heat. And it was a good one, wasn't it, Stiles? But we still need to make sure that your insides are as healthy as your outsides."

Talia didn't hesitate before pushing two fingers into that freshly made cunt, and was immediately surprised by its tightness. The boy was certainly wet enough to take it, and he even arched into it as he moaned, but there was no way that he had taken an alpha cock inside him. Was she wrong about the sheriff?

"I can't feel anything wrong. Does it hurt when I do this?" she asked with a neutral tone while twisting her fingers.

"No! It's... it's fine," came Stiles' breathy answer.

"I see. Sheriff," Talia called, still moving her fingers in and out of the omega, "did you help your son during his heat?"

"What?! Of course not!"

The man was clearly offended by the question, but Talia could smell his arousal and she hadn't missed the fact that he had moved to stand behind a chair, where his groin would be hidden.

"Why not?" Talia kept her voice calm, as if talking about giving the boy a cough syrup instead of a good dicking.

"'Why not?' How can you ask that?!"

"It's been proved that omegas have easier and shorter heats if they are knotted by alphas. That is the whole reason omega clinics were created."

"But he is my son!" protested the sheriff, still not moving from behind the chair.

"Which would only be a problem if you were planning to breed him," countered Talia in a detached and sensible tone. " Stiles will not be fertile for a few years at least, so there is really no issue."

"No issue?" asked the other alpha in disbelief. "How can you say that?!"

"Look at him, Sheriff. It's clear he needs it."

Talia chose the moment right, because just as they both turned to look at the boy, Stiles arched his back away from the table and came. The doctor kept moving her fingers, enjoying the tightness of that cunt and imagining how it would feel around her cock.

"He is very reactive and his locking reflex seems fully developed," was her pronouncement. "Some omegas don't develop the reflex properly until their fourth or fifth heat, but Stiles seems to be an early bloomer in all respects."

"So he gets a clean bill of health?" asked Melissa, intervening for the first time.

"Indeed he does. He will probably have irregular heats and pseudo-heats for a while, but that's normal and they should stabilize faster with an alpha partner."

"I don't know of any clinic that would take in an omega this young."

"That's because there isn't any. With the way the laws are set, any clinic which accepted an omega under the omegan age of consent could be sued for child abuse."

"Suppressants, then," blurted the sheriff.

"No brand of suppressants produces a formulation suitable for an omega as small as Stiles. I'm afraid that he will have to go through his heats the traditional way, which is why I suggested you assist him."

"John, I think she might be right. If his next heats are like this first one, Stiles is going to need help. You know I'm willing to do anything I can for him, but ultimately what his body really needs is an alpha."

Talia nodded in agreement. No wonder Melissa had been sending her those complicit smiles if she had been the one to take the omega's first heat. Oh, to have been a fly on that wall. Or a knot in that pussy.

"This is... I can't-" the sheriff cut himself off and exited the room.

"Is daddy okay?" asked Stiles in a timid voice.

"Don't worry, baby, he's just having a bit of trouble accepting that you are growing up faster than he expected. I'm sure he will get with the program soon."

Talia watched as Melissa helped Stiles clean up and get dressed. She smiled with the knowledge that the sheriff would end up fucking his son. She had no doubt that the nurse would make sure it happened.


End file.
